Twilight Princess ZeLink Escaping The Castle
by Jarred42501
Summary: Heyo back with another fanfic, this is my first Twilight Princess ZeLink story and I think this is one of my best ZeLink stories so far, hope you all enjoy and consider checking out my stories on DA.


It's been 2 years since the defeat of Ganondorf and the destruction of the Mirror of Twilight. Hyrule has finally achieved peace but unfortunately for Princess Zelda she hasn't been able to relax in a long time and finally decides to plan a little escape with Link the Hero of Twilight.

~Link's POV~

I rode on Epona toward Hyrule castle, I tugged on the reins and she halted near the outer wall and I then climbed down and petted her snout.

"I'll be right back."

I then pulled out my claw shot and fired it at some vines growing on the wall and quickly climbed up. I looked up at the windows and found the balcony to Zelda's room, I then aimed the claw shot at the balcony and fired it and I wasn't close enough to hit it.

"Have to get closer."

I then saw some guards walking and flipped off the wall and hung onto the edge waiting for them to pass.

-

Zelda was in her room wearing her usual dress and looking in a mirror brushing her hair getting ready to meet up with Link when all of sudden she heard the sound of a chain and something metal hit against some stone, she turned and saw a metal claw hanging onto the stone railing of the balcony of her room and she put her brush down on the desk and ran over to the edge of the balcony and saw Link being pulled up by the claw shot and he climbed up the side of the balcony and sat on the rail beside her.

"Link what are you doing!? I told you I would meet you outside the castle!"

Link chuckled.

"Sorry princess, but I thought it be easier for me to sneak in and help you sneak out."

"I told you I could handle sneaking out." Zelda pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Well this way will be easier, you ready?"

"Yes but how you planning on escaping?"

"Like this" Link wrapped his left arm around Zelda and fired his claw shot down toward a stone post on one of the towers and they flew toward it and Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around Link as they flew over the castle gardens to the outer wall.

"Link you know I hate that!"

Link just laughed and released Zelda.

"Princess over here."

Link jogged over to the vines he climbed up and started to climb down.

"So that's how you got in." Zelda said in realization walking over to the vines.

Link dropped down onto the ground an looked up and put his arms out.

"C'mon princess, drop down."

Zelda gasped.

"What!? I'm not jumping down there."

"Don't worry I'll catch you." Link then walked closer to the vines.

Zelda sighed.

"Okay." she then sat on the edge of the wall and started to climb down the vines.

"This is stupid." Zelda then looked down at Link.

She was a bit scared of how far she was from the ground but she trusted Link and she let go of the vines and fell backwards and landed right in Link arms.

"See, told you I would catch you." Link said chuckling.

He then put Zelda down and then headed over to Epona and Zelda followed him.

"Okay girl." Link petted her head and climbed on.

"Get on princess." Link said and patted his leg.

Zelda blushed a little.

"Uh I'm not sure about this." Zelda said standing beside Epona.

Link put his hand out.

"C'mon princess."

Zelda blushed more and grabbed his and climbed up and sat across his lap and put her arms around him.

Link then grabbed the reins and ordered Epona to head toward Kakariko Village.

~Link's POV~

Epona galloped across Hyrule Field and Zelda kept her arms wrapped around me and had the side of her head resting on my chest and was relaxing as I tugged on the reins to guide Epona.

The ride was rather silent, Zelda seemed to really be liking as we rode through the fields and the warm summer air blowing on my and her's skin.

We rode across Hyrule for an hour and finally reached Kakariko Village and we saw Renado discussing something with Darbus and Gor Coron, they all looked at us and greeted us.

"Ah Link.. Princess?" Renado asked.

"Your highness." Darbus said bowing his head.

"You must be Renado, Darbus and Gor Coron it's a honor to meet you." Zelda greeted.

"It's a truly an honor to meet you your highness." Renado stated walking over to Epona.

"And Link, It's nice to finally see you again."

"It's great see you again Renado."

Luda walked out of the Inn and saw us and quickly jogged over to her father.

"Father is that the princess!?" Luda shouted and bowed her head.

"Yes Luda." Renado said as his daughter grabbed onto his arm.

Zelda smiled and waved at Luda.

"Hey kid." I said to Luda.

"It's amazing to finally meet you your highness and it's great to see you again Link."

I chuckled at Luda.

Renado invited us into his home where we talked for a little.

Luda sat beside me why Zelda talked to Darbus and Gor Coron.

"So Link, are you an the princess.. a couple?"

I was surprised at Luda's question and got a little flushed.

"Uh no but I think she is a good a friend."

Luda giggled.

"You love her don't you?" Luda giggled.

I blushed a little more and then decided to change the conversation.

I did love Zelda but I wasn't going to tell Luda that.

After staying a little longer Link and Zelda got back on Epona, Zelda sat across Link's lap with her arms wrapped around him like before.

"Again it's great finally seeing you Link and you as well your highness." Renado said to them with Luda standing beside him and Darbus and Gor Coron behind them.

Zelda waved at them.

"You should visit more often, the Hero of Twilight and Princess of Hyrule are always welcome." Darbus said crossing his arms.

"We will, nice seeing you all." Link said waving.

Link grabbed the reins and kicked the sides of Epona and she galloped out of Kakariko Village.

The sun was beginning to set as they rode across Hyrule, Zelda kept her head rested on Link's chest smiling, thinking of the times her and Link have spent together, ever since she met Link she has felt something for him, a feeling she didn't know how to describe.

Link guided Epona to Lake Hylia and soon she was at the bridge and he tugged on the reins ordering her to stop at the end.

"This looks quite nice, what do you think princess?"

Zelda kept her arms wrapped around Link and looked around.

"Yes, Lake Hylia looks amazing at sunset."

Link then lifted Zelda up in his arms and got off Epona and put Zelda down but Zelda kept her arms wrapped around him and giggled.

"I'm not going to let go until you start calling me by my name."

Link chuckled.

"Well excuuuuse me princess."

he then scooped her back up in his arms and begun carrying her bridal style and walking across the bridge with Epona following him. Zelda had her hands wrapped around his neck and smiled at him.

Soon Link reached the center of the bridge an walked to edge and both he and Zelda looked out at Lake Hylia and the sunset.

"Very nice isn't it, Zelda?"

Zelda giggled and Link put her down and she let go of him. Link then walked to the railing and climbed onto it an sat down and let his feet hang over the edge he then patted the spot beside him motioning for Zelda to join him and see gladly did. she climbed up on the rail and sat down beside Link letting her legs hang over the edge.

They both looked out at Lake Hylia as the sun's orange glow reflected off the water, Link moved his hand and placed it on Zelda's and they interlocked fingers and Zelda leaned her head against Link's shoulder and Link blushed a little.

"Link."

Link looked down at Zelda.

"Do you think you could take me to your home at Ordon and maybe let me stay there for a few days?"

Link was a little shocked at Zelda's question, the princess of Hyrule visiting a small village out in the woods without a proper escort, what would the people of the village think?

"Why would you want to go there? don't you want to go back to the castle?"

Zelda looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, there is nothing for me there, I want to get away from all the duties of being a princess and actually explore Hyrule."

"I don't know Zelda, what would the people at Ordon think?"

"Don't worry about what they think, I want to spend a few days with you, I've been locked inside a castle all my life and finally I get to explore Hyrule, please Link, will you let me stay with you?"

Link couldn't help but smile.

"It will be my pleasure."

Link then lifted Zelda's right hand up in his and slid her glove off and kissed the top of her hand.

Zelda smiled.

"Thank you Link."

Zelda leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek and Link blushed even more.

Zelda then looked down and started blushing a little.

Link put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. Zelda loved the way his eyes looked and Link smiled at her, they both stared at each other their faces inches apart and they both started to lean forward an closed their eyes and their lips met.

Link wrapped one arm around her upper body and rubbed his hand up her back and wrapped the other around her waist and Zelda put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head and they continued kissing.

They pulled away after a couple minutes and looked at each other.

"Love you Link."

"I love you too."

Link wrapped both his arms tightly around Zelda and they continued to kiss till it got dark.

Later that night Link and Zelda rode on Epona as she galloped down the path to Ordon, Zelda was sitting across Link's lap again with her arms around his neck and head rested under his chin. They had both finally revealed how they felt about each other and Link smiled at the thought of spending a few days with his love.

-

It was late in the night, Link was laying in bed in his regular Ordon clothes and Zelda was laying right beside him wearing some Ordon clothes Uli gave her after they paid her and Rusl a visit once they arrived at the village.  
her arm was resting on his chest and the other under his neck and she her breathing was slow and silent, Link had one arm wrapped around her pulling her next to him, he smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then closed his eyes and soon fell asleep also, the day couldn't have gone any better.


End file.
